A Smile Was All It Took
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Will is a Senior at William McKinely High School while Emma is a Junior at the new school. Will is in the middle of an edgy relationship with Terri and reluctantly believes that he is happy. However, the more time he spends with Emma, he realizes what real happiness he could achieve with her. Watch them grow and learn to love and depend on another like the other Glee students.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I recently got addicted to Glee and I need to admit that I love the pairing between Will and Emma. I think I'm drawn to Will Schuester's character because I can relate to him often. Anyhow, I decided to enter this fandom and I can only pray that this isn't a dead community because I'd love to share this story with you guys! Hoping I get some reviews to see how you guys like my story! **

**I tried doing some research to keep it as accurately possible. I had to use Matthew Morrison's age to figure out which year of high school I'd be using for this fanfiction. In this Fanfiction, Will is going to be in his Senior year at William MicKinely High School while Emma will be a Junior; I'm using Matthew Morrison and Jayma Mays's actual age difference. So the year is 1995 and I had to research a bit for this fanfiction since I wasn't in high school yet. **

**Oh and I use _italics_ to write out the character's thoughts! ****Without me further babbling on, enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

_Is the classroom's clock broken or is it moving so slowly that a human's naked eye can't read it's movement?_

"Así que, yo quiero todos para terminar los papeles asignados para la tarea!" [So I want everyone to finish the assigned papers for homework!] said Mr. Bromage, their well-known Spanish teacher.

Will frowned at the mention of homework and raised his hand.

"Sí, Señor Shuester?"

Will asked, "¿En qué página es nuestra tarea?" [What page is our homework?]

Dismay filled his teacher's eyes and Will watched his teacher sigh and shake his head. Mr. Bromage said, "William, I've already mentioned the page numbers twice. Please pay attention. Page 83 and page 84."

Will smiled sheepishly and scribbled down the page numbers while his friend, Daniel chuckled.

_Briiinnggg! _The loud bell audibly announced the end of class and every student began to pack their bags. In a hurry Will tucked in his notebook into his bag and peered at the clock once more: 11:35. He smiled as he was about to take a step out of the classroom until he heard his name called, "William."

Will bit back a groan and breathed slowly out of his nostrils, knowing that he would now be late to meet his girlfriend, Terri. She would be once again be upset for his tardiness and he would have to find another way to appease her.

Mr. Bromage sat behind his oak desk with his hands firmly planted on top of the desk and stared at Will. Will could see the disappointment etched in his teacher's grey eyes and avoided staring directly into them otherwise he would also share the sentiment of self-disappointment. Will licked his lips nervously and Mr. Bromage finally cleared his throat.

"William, I know you've been busy with your glee club and congratulations on winning the regionals. All the staff is proud of you, however, I disapprove you falling behind in class." Though gently spoken, genuine worry coated Mr. Bromage's words.

_It's not the glee club that's been distracting me. It's Terri, she asked me out after we won regionals and she's been turning my world upside down. _

Will could only say, "I'm sorry Mr. Bromage." He couldn't help, but check the clock: 11:38.

_Shit, now she's really going to get mad at me. _

A recent memory quickly flashed through his mind as quick as a subway train: two weeks ago, Will was on his way to their fifth date and was running late from glee's practice. He promised to meet Terri at the popular Breadstix by 5 PM sharp and it was 4:50PM during the time so he decided to rush down to a store and buy her a small bouquet of flowers as a gentleman should. However, purchasing the flowers not only ate up his money, but his time as well. When he finally arrived, it was 5:03PM and he found Terri tapping her long, red nails impatiently with a frown smeared across her face. Will remembered her snapping about him being late and argued that he '_evidently didn't care about her enough to come on time._'. She wasn't afraid or shy to shout, _"Why can't you even be punctual for me?!"_ which brought in the unneeded attention from the other guests at the Italian restaurant.

Yet he was now late by 3 minutes- the _exact_ amount of time that caused her to be upset.

Mr. Bromage reminded Will, "William, you also owe me a Spanish essay. It's been late for two classes now. This year is supposed to be your graduating year so you should be trying your best to uphold your marks. Hand it in as soon as possible."

_Damn! I totally forgot about that essay!_

Will nodded his head in response and shuffled his feet towards the door. For the last time he checked the time: 11:41.

_Congratulations Will, you just made a new record on being late: 6 minutes late. Hurray. _

Torrents of students passed in front of him as he opened the class door, most of them were heading for the cafeteria. Will easily merged with the stream and walked to find Terri and their friends laughing and sneering. It was good to see his girlfriend amused, but what was amusing her? It was out of character for Terri not to be so angry, but he wouldn't argue about it.

His friend Andy waved his hand as Will joined his pack and asked, "What's so funny?"

For a second, Terri passed him a sharp glare then smiled pleasantly as she reminded herself of her newly found entertainment. As a quick apology Will kissed Terri by her forehead and she smiled. Terri pointed at a girl who was armed with two plastic gloves and multiple wet tissues. "She's funny."

The other cheerleaders giggled with Terri while the guys laughed. Will watched the girl with great curiosity; she viciously swiped in circular motions along the lockers with the wet tissues.

Elena, Terri's best friend, laughed and said, "What is she, our new janitor?" Will frowned slightly at the rude remark and his frown deepened as his girlfriend pitched in, "Well she definitely dresses like one. I mean what is she wearing?"

_I don't see anything wrong with what's she wearing. To be honest, I like the fact that she's dressing modestly unlike the other girls. What happened to the value of individuality?_

Andy said smugly, "At least she's a bit pretty for a janitor."

Will shrugged and said, "Maybe something is wrong with the lockers. I'm going to ask her what happened to them."

He began to walk away from his herd of friends and could hear the distant hiss of his girlfriend. She hissed, "Where are you going Will?"

Will rolled his eyes as he started to care less about her issues and approached the strange girl. He joked, "Are you our new janitor or did something go horribly wrong with the lockers because I think our janitor does a fantastic job at cleaning."

He held his breath when she whirled around and stared with her large, hazel doe-like eyes. Her furrowed brows showed that she took offense with his joke.

_Wow. She's so pretty and her eyes are so clear and bright; innocence brim in them. What an attractive girl._

The girl said, "No, I'm not the new janitor. It's just that guy over there looks sick and he sneezed four times in a row in this direction. It's absolutely disgusting. I mean think about all the airborne germs roaming around and coating everything. It's nasty. I can't handle it."

By her description, she made it sounded repulsively unhygienic, but he remained unfazed by the air particles surrounding him. However, if it bothered her, he would respect her actions. Yet her eyes, they haunted his mind and he felt his belly flop as he remembered the girl's displeased well-knitted brows at his stupid joke; guilt made his empty stomach churn.

Will apologized, "I'm sorry if my dumb joke offended you..."

The girl replied, "It's nothing new, the other students at my previous school did the same thing. Not a lot of people understand my crazies.

Will repeated the word, "Your crazies?" with a raised brow.

The girl smiled shyly and corrected herself, "I meant my OCD and my severe mysophobia."

The shock shook him as he realized that she had been bullied severely for her fears and mental illness. Will said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

She smiled and said, "It's perfectly fine."

Will commented, "You're new to our school aren't you?"

The girl nodded her head and her hand finally stopping rotating. She huffed loudly and stared at the polished lockers proudly. Will chuckled and said, "It looks like the lockers have more precedence than I. I would have never known that I'm so boring."

She giggled and said, "Not at all. But how'd you know that I was new here?"

Will said, "Because I would have noticed you before, but today is my first time noticing you."

Will froze briefly when he saw a flinch cross the girl's fair skin and a tinge of sadness touch her beautiful eyes. The girl whispered, "Because you would have noticed the weird girl wiping the lockers..."

"No!" he nearly shouted.

Defensively, she asked, "Then what did you mean?"

_Should I tell her the truth? But that'd be so embarrassing and lame...But I should stick to being honest..._

Will touched her shoulders gently and said, "Because I would have noticed a pretty girl whenever I exited my Spanish class."

Pink flush glowed on her cheeks when she heard his honest answer and looked at the floor. "Oh.." Will was extremely proud to know that his words made her blush and saw the ends of her lips curl up.

_She's really cute..._

Suddenly, Terri and their gang of friends crowded them. Terri slid her arms around Will's and peered up at him while batting her eyes. The grip around his arm tightened and his girlfriend whined, "How long are you going to keep me waiting? Let's go and eat lunch together."

The girl's focus lay on Terri's familiar touch and Will quickly introduced Terri to the girl. "Um, this is Terri. And um...Terri, this is...uh."

The girl finished his sentence, "Emma."

Terri stared coldly down at Emma and ignored her like a speck of dust rolling past her on the floor.

Will pulled his arm away and continued, "Yeah. This is Emma and she's new here. I kind of wanted to get to know her better."

He easily saw Terri's eyes grow cold as she glared at him.

_And I just dug my own grave, didn't I? _Shockingly enough, Will knew that he meant what he said- he genuinely wanted to know Emma better. There was something about her that attracted him.

Terri rolled her eyes and quickly latched onto Daniel's arm. She snapped, "Whatever. Let's go guys."

The crowd slowly moved away and Will sighed in relief as the angry storm passed by. Then he saw his friend, Daniel look behind his shoulder and stare. Daniel's look questioned his choice and Will simply shrugged.

Emma said, "I don't think you should have done that to your friends."

Will shrugged once more and said, "They'll live without me. And I want to know you better and it'd be quite lonesome for you to eat lunch on your own."

Emma smiled in appreciation and they sat down together by the lockers. Emma brought out a neatly packed sandwich and a pack of green grapes. Will opened his bag and only found notebooks, textbooks, and his pencil case- none of them edible. He muttered a curse quietly and zipped up his bag. He remembered how he rushed out of the door with the car key in his hands- running late after fixing his hair quickly after sleeping in.

Will watched Emma take a small bite out of the PB&amp;J sandwich. His stomach rumbled loudly and Emma stopped chewing. Will's eyes widened and smiled timidly at Emma. She put the sandwich back into the container and asked, "How come you aren't eating...um what's your name?"

Will explained slowly while feeling embarrassed, "I kind of slept in this morning and forgot to pack my lunch. And my name is Will. Nice to meet you."

Emma laughed and said, "Why didn't you ask me for half of my sandwich then you goon?"

Will responded, "Because it's your lunch."

She eyed at her sandwich and measured the length with her fingers before ripping the sandwich diagonally. She passed him half of her PB&amp;J with a grin and said, "It's good to share. You decided to keep me company so I'm more than willing to share my sandwich with you."

Will said, "Thanks."

He sunk his teeth into the soft texture and chewed. While chewing, Will exclaimed, "This is such a good PB&amp;J!"

Emma asked, "You like PB&amp;J?"

Will said, "More like love PB&amp;J. I can never eat one around Terri because she's allergic to peanuts though. Did your mom make you this sandwich?"

Emma answered, "No, I make my own lunch. All of my siblings do."

Will winked and said, "I bet you're the best though because this sandwich is brilliant."

He took more mouthfuls and rapidly devoured the sandwich. Emma stared at him for a long time and Will asked, "What?"

She said, "Hold still for a minute."

He was surprised when she brought out a napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth. She said, "Sorry. You had jelly right there and it was really bugging me."

Will rubbed his thumb over the area where she touched him and said, "Um.. thanks."

She said, "I hope I didn't weird you out. I'm sorry, that was really strange of me wasn't it. I'm so sorry."

_Why is she panicking? I just didn't expect her to touch me._

Apologies flooded past her mouth and he raised his hands to tell her to stop. He smirked and said, "No need to say sorry. Thanks for the meal and for wiping my mouth."

Will asked, "So what grade are you in?"

Emma said, "Grade 11. You?"

Will grinned, "Last year of high school."

An 'O' formed on her mouth as she absorbed the fact. In silence she popped the container lid open and inspected her green grapes for any sign of imperfection. She smiled to find them in the same state as when she packed them in the morning. Gleefully, Emma ate the sweet fruit. Will smiled when he saw her able to find so much happiness from a small piece of fruit that was the same size as his thumb.

Emma passed him one, but he shook his head. "That's a boring way to eat. Don't you think?"

She tilted her head to the side which caused her red hair to slip out from the back of her ear. Will said, "Throw it to me. I can catch it in my mouth."

Shock replaced her happy face as she imagined the mess it could create; the horror of the grape rolling itself in dust and germs when the senior missed catching it in his mouth. Then someone would undoubtedly step and squish the poor grape into a gooey mess with their feet.

Will grinned mischievously and said, "Trust me. I won't miss it," as if he could read her thoughts.

Nervously, Emma tossed the green grape and watched it fly slowly in the air. Will kept his eyes focused on the spinning fruit and caught it between his teeth. The sweet taste exploded immediately in his mouth like fireworks. Will grinned for his small stunt and bowed his back jokingly. In return Emma clapped her small hands together before wiping his lips once more.

She noted, "You're a messy eater."

Will responded, "I just like having fun everyday. Live your life to the fullest each day as if it was your last."

They quickly finished the grapes before the alarm rung loudly to signal the end of lunch and the start of the third period. Emma groaned audibly and Will asked, "What's wrong?"

Emma answered honestly, "I'm supposed to have physical education. I hate that class because everyone gets sweaty."

_What in God's name am I supposed to say to that? _

Will shrugged and said, "Try to focus on the good things whenever you're in those kind of situations."

Will picked up his bag while Emma cleaned her containers with great focus before returning them back into her bag. Will said, "Thanks for sharing your lunch. It was a really good PB&amp;J."

Emma smiled at him which caused his ears to redden slightly. She asked, "What class do you have next?"

Will grimaced and said, "I have a spare block so I'm probably going to have to finish my Spanish essay. It's overdue."

Emma asked, "You don't like Spanish?"

Will shook his head, "No, I like the language. I'm just horrible at writing essays. I just find it slightly difficult to gather up and organize my thoughts."

Emma said, "Maybe I can help you out when I get the chance."

Will smiled at the idea of Emma helping him and appreciated the sentiment. However, before he could ask when it would happen, Emma merged with the crowd as she ran to her next class.

_I can't believe I'm getting excited by the idea of Emma helping me out. I'm such a dork. And a smile was all it took. _

Will blinked for a few seconds and walked down the hallway. Turned left and climbed the set of stairs to the library. Although he should have thought about his Spanish essay, Emma only filled his thoughts.

* * *

**Hurray! The first chapter is written. Hoping that I'll get the chance to update soon. Please tell me how you guys think of the start! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's been a very long time and the second chapter is definitely due. Life's been busy with university and work. Hope life has been treating you just as well. :)**

* * *

It must have been a good 30 minutes since he stared at his blank computer monitor, but not a single good concept could be thought up of in Will's mind. Why couldn't a great idea come splash across his empty document like an atomic bomb? It'd make his life much easier as a student. It'd be so much better... well more fun to go and watch the girls from the gym balconies.

_Specially Emma...seriously, her smiles were cute and she's quite pretty. _

Will glared at the computer screen and sighed in frustration. He looked around the quiet library, there were a few students who were actually reading a book or studying, some other students napping or dozing off into their empty brains, and one pair who were furiously making out in the corner. He scratched his hair and groaned because he knew that there wouldn't be any further progress for his essay, no matter how long he sat dumbly in front of the computer.

Instead of typing his name onto the failure of an assignment, he logged off of his account and marched out of the library. He ran down the hallway to the gymnasium and smirked to find the girl that fascinated him for over an hour. He smiled to see Emma in the corner away from whatever she deemed to be unsanitary. Earlier several students had mocked her, but he somehow found her adorable that way.

He felt happy just to see that naïve, innocent new girl... it felt peaceful... and now he felt stupid. Incredibly stupid. Why? Because he did not expect to see his girlfriend to be giggling with her cheerleading crew at the centre of the gymnasium. Then there was Ms. Clark, the brunette gym teacher who was trying to get the girls to dance with the guys who had zero interesting in dancing. It was unexpected to have Terri to stare up at him with her girlfriends... the girls waved friendly to him, except Terri who was evidently still furious with his action during lunch break.

Will meekly smiled back at the group of girls and felt nothing but waves of anxiety... and the source came crashing from Terri. So he felt much better when Emma noticed him from the corner. She smiled at him from the tiny corner. He would have returned the friendly greeting only if Ms. Clark shouted, "Schuester! Come down here!"

* * *

Emma watched the teacher shout, "Schuester! Come down here!"

She felt her OCD kick in when she watched Will nimbly climb down the bleachers and slide down the three meter scaled walls instead of properly taking the staircase outside. However, she also noticed his lean body as the shirt revealed some of his fine abs-_okay what am I thinking?_

Truth be told, her crazies has been ringing it's loud alarms several times since she met Will. He did tease her, but he also seemed to understand how insensitive and immaturely dumb his joke was. Maybe that was why she managed to ignore her crazies, otherwise she wouldn't have sat on the dirty, filthy, repulsive floor with him or share her absolutely clean lunch with a boy she never knew.

Her eyes followed each of his movements and then another girl came next to her saying, "Don't even think about it."

Emma frowned and asked, "Think what?"

The blond girl said, "I'm Sarah and I noticed you gawking at William Schuester."

She shyly admitted, "Yeah. We had lunch together earlier and he was very nice and sweet. He's the first guy who seemed to understand..." _my phobia and my OCD._

Sarah remarked, "Yes and he's good looking and he's the golden boy of William McKinely High. That's probably why the school is named after him."

Emma frowned again and said, "But the high school was made before he existed on Earth..."

Sarah shrugged and said, "I guess that makes him the Messiah of Ohio. Anyways he's also the boyfriend of Terri Del Monico, the girl over there."

She grimaced while she watched the flirtatious girl cling onto his back while Will was talking to the teacher. Emma said, "Yeah, I met her too."

Sarah commented, "And she's a psychopathic, controlling, parasitic, negative anchoring bitch who also happens to be the head cheerleader of the Cheerios."

They watched Will leave the gymnasium and Terri seemed so overjoyed by whatever Ms. Clark had said to them. Emma said, "You seem to know a lot about them."

Sarah scoffed and said, "Listen new girl, the longer you stay, the quicker you're going to learn that Will Schuester is off limits. Nearly every girl has or had fallen for him and if they get too close to him, Terri terrorizes and bites the girls' heads off. Plus he's a senior that will be undoubtedly leaving the state with his talents."

Emma repeated, "Talents?"

At that exact moment Will came bolting into the gym with a gang of people and it was amazing to watch him shine for the first time. His voice was deep, rich and velvety and his brimming confidence allowed him to take the microphone from Ms. Clark as he loudly sang, "Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it! Anyway you want it!"

All eyes were casted onto the Glee club which was led by Will Schuester himself. He glided onto the center stage of the gym with his charming smile. The cast followed next to him and the guys and the girls quickly paired up into an outstanding dance. All the girls from the gym classes squealed as he pointed to the group and sang, "She loves to laugh. She loves to sing. She does everything. She loves to groove. She loves the lovin' things."

Then all of the Glee members marched towards the guys who remained shy and uninterested. The guys continued to sing while the girls confidently pulled them away from their herd. Watching Will sway and move was quite mesmerising and his voice was enchanting to tear Emma's eye away from. Now she understood what Sarah meant by his _talents._ He could sing and dance all day and nobody would get tired of it.

To her shock, Will shot a smug look at her and began to steadily stepped closer to Sarah and Emma. He offered his hands while singing, It won't be long, yes till you're alone. When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home cause he's lovin', he's touchin', he's squeezin' another."

Sarah may have warned her against thinking about him in anyway, but having him gently guide her to the group of people and feeling his secure hold while his sweet voice enticed her... she couldn't help but feel a spark inside. With Will, she could probably dance with him all day long and unknowingly, she did dance with him despite of the ferocious glare from Terri.

* * *

**Hope you guys had fun because I did enjoy that number. I will reply back to some of your questions. **

**OliviaBrooke: Thank you very much :)**

**schuester-pillsberry: Yeah, it's been nearly a year hasn't it? Sorry. I will try to writer more. Thanks for your review :)**

**racheycakes24: Thank you :) They are one of the pairs I do love and admire. **

**DoubleBubble96: Hope you had fun reading again :D**

**Cheers!**


End file.
